Conversations w Grace: ACCIDENTAL (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by Mari217
Summary: Grace asks Steve & Catherine to discuss some important facts with Danny. Just to be sure ...


_Thank you to all the **amazing** McRollers who have shown The REAL McRoll world such incredible love & overwhelming support. I am __thrilled__ to be in the REAL World with Sammy & Ilna, and you make us all very, very happy! - Hugs, Mari_

_._

_._

**Conversations with Grace: Accidental ****  
****_A McRoll in the REAL World Story_**

.

**Café & Ice Cream Shop  
Saturday, 1:00 p.m.**

.

"Auntie Cath?" Grace Williams looked across her ice cream sundae and caught her aunt's eyes. "I was thinking …" She fiddled with her spoon by picking it up, putting it down, lifting it again and poking it into the remnants of the hot fudge.

"What's up, Grace, something worrying you?" Catherine regarded the girl's tense expression. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

When Grace called her the night before and asked if they could have a girls' lunch and talk, she'd thought something was on Grace's mind from her tone of voice. Catherine had picked her up at 11:30 that morning and they'd gone to their favorite ice cream place to share lunch and indulge in hot fudge sundaes.

Grace nodded. "Hey, remember the first time you took me out to eat, just us?" She brightened.

"Of course I do. Right after that time you had the sleepover on Halloween. We hung out till your Dad and Uncle Steve were done working."

"And you told me all about _your_ dad." Grace's eyes darted away and back.

Catherine wondered what was up, but knew Grace would tell her as soon as she figured out how, maybe with a little nudge.

"Grace," She placed her hand over her niece's and gently said, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Grace sighed. "Not really. It's just … Gabby was your friend, right?"

"I like Gabby, and we were friendly. Do you miss her, Sweetie? Is that what's got you upset?"

"No. Yes." Grace shook her head. "I mean, _yes_ I miss her, but I understand what happened. That's not what I'm …" She leaned forward and Catherine mirrored her action. "You met Amber, right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you like _her_?" Grace's eyes found Catherine's.

"What about you, Grace? Do you like Amber?"

Grace shrugged. "She's okay, I guess. She seems nice. I think she cares about Danno and _he_ likes her. _I _like when Danno's happy. He was sad when he broke up with Gabby."

"You're a good kid, Grace Williams, no wonder your dad's so proud of you." Catherine told her sincerely.

Grace smiled. "Thanks. So, Aunty Cath, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Anything." She said sincerely and then grinned to lighten the mood. "Anything within reason, that is, because talking your dad into letting you sky-dive with Uncle Steve would be a no."

Grace bit her lip. "It's nothing like that. I thought you could maybe talk to Amber for me?"

"Talk to Amber?" Catherine hadn't expected that. "About what?"

"Well, um, you know Charles is getting big now, he's ready to potty train, and I love my brother. A lot, I do. I just," The rest came out in a rush "Don't want any more."

"What?" Catherine stopped eating, her spoon halfway to her mouth.

"I don't want any more brothers or sisters. Not right now. Not by … accident." Grace looked up.

"That's ah, what makes you think…?"

Grace cut her off "I'll understand if you don't want to, you, know? But I can't do it. She'll think I'm a baby. Or worse, that I'm jealous of her spending time with Danno, and I'm not. It was really weird how we met." Grace lowered her voice. "I came home and she was in our kitchen wearing just her _underwear_ and my dad's shirt. Danno got all weirded out. He called her his _friend_."

Catherine nodded, encouraging her to finish, now that she was getting it out. Steve had told her about the meeting between Grace and Amber and Danny's subsequent freak out. Steve laughed it off, but Catherine remembered her awkward meeting with Mary and couldn't imagine how much worse meeting your boyfriend's eleven year old, while standing half naked in their kitchen, would be.

"Sometimes Danno treats me like I'm six, Auntie Cath. And I can usually tell him anything, but when I ask about …" Grace's voice got even quieter, "boys or dating or sex, he gets all freaky. He really tries but I can tell he's super uncomfortable and this is just…" Grace stopped to take a breath. Like her father, once she was on a roll, she kept going until her piece was said.

"Grace, what exactly do you want me to talk to Amber about?"

"Having babies!" Grace tilted her head, as though to say her point was obvious. "Or _not_ having them, really. I mean she and Danno aren't boyfriend and girlfriend very long and I don't think she's as … smart as Gabby. I don't want to sound mean. She's okay and I don't think she's dumb or anything, but … I just don't want her and Danno having any babies by accident."

"You know, Grace," Catherine took a breath "that's a very … personal … matter, but I tell you what, I'm very sure Amber is aware that an accidental baby isn't a good idea. And so is your dad."

"If you say so, but my friend Stephanie's sister got pregnant by accident and now her mom's got to help her and that's not fair to her mom. Stephanie's sister just finished college and she doesn't even have a job yet. Then my Mom's friend, Mrs. Pratt is having a baby and her youngest kid is _thirteen_. I heard Mom tell Stan that was 'a big accident'."

Catherine sighed. Grace really was concerned. "Oh, Grace, I'll figure something out and mention it so you don't need to worry, I promise."

"Good. I knew you would. Because you're the smartest lady I know. And those things people do so they don't get babies? Like take pills and other stuff? I figure you and Uncle Steve know all about that since you're together for like, ever, and I don't have any little cousins …" Grace's eyes twinkled and Catherine was instantly reminded of Nonna. "_yet_."

Catherine opened her mouth then closed it again … she wasn't touching on that with her friend's eleven year old.

"And I'm gonna ask Uncle Steve to talk to Danno, too. He'll get a little weird probably, but he'll do it if I ask."

"I'm sure he will." Catherine loved Grace's confidence in knowing Steve would help with whatever she asked. She wasn't wrong. Steve would move mountains for Gracie if he could. "Now, what say we get out of here? We have an hour before I have to get you home; want to stop at Macy's with me? We'll get new lip glosses, my treat."

Grace's happy 'Yes!" was followed by her popping up to hug Catherine. "Thanks. Love you. I knew you and Uncle Steve would help me with this." Her whole demeanor seemed more relaxed.

"Love you back, Sweetheart. C'mon, let's go." Catherine tried not to chuckle as they walked out to the car, because this was clearly very important to Grace. She didn't know quite how she was going to play this out, but the thought of Steve's face when Grace asked him to talk with Danny about birth control was something she'd quite literally kill to see.

.

**Saturday 7:00 p.m.**  
**McGarrett/Rollins residence**

.

Catherine walked into the house from the lanai, balancing a plate of grilled fish and vegetables. "Steve? The food's ready!" She called in the general direction of the stairs. He had laid out two settings on the coffee table before running up for a quick shower. He'd been spear fishing with Chin and they'd grilled Steve's portion of the catch.

When Steve reached the bottom of the steps, she was setting the food on the table, where they'd decided to have a quick meal.

"Catherine?"

At the sound Steve's tone, Catherine stopped cold and turned to look at him. "What? What's happened?" Immediately concerned, she closed the distance between them in seconds, her hand reaching for his.

"Nothing's wrong. Sorry, didn't mean to worry you. That," Steve lifted his cell to illustrate, "was Gracie."

Catherine let out the breath she'd been holding. "You scared me there, Sailor. What's up?"

"She called just as I was getting out of the shower." Steve pulled the t-shirt he'd carried downstairs over his head. "She wants to come over. Danny's got a date and she asked to be dropped off here. She wants to … in her words, 'talk to me privately. ' So I asked what was wrong, did she need us to go pick her up? She said no, but she needed to ask me a question and for a favor and it was about babies. I have the distinct impression she does _not_ mean babysitting Joan next time Mary's visiting." He looked a little pensive.

'Here it comes.' Catherine thought with a small grin, as she sat and put her napkin in her lap.

Steve pointed at her. "What's that face?" He grinned. "You know what this is about, don't you? I'd do anything for Gracie, but can't she … shouldn't she … be discussing this with Rachel? Or you?"

"Steve, sit." Catherine reached for his hand and pulled him down next to her. "Eat." She indicated the food with a nod. "I do know, she told me today at lunch. If we'd had ten minutes to talk before she called, I'd have given you a heads up."

Steve ran a hand across the back of his neck. "If she already talked to you, what does she want with me? Isn't this a girl-talk thing? Besides, I know Gracie knows about … uh…" He looked around as if the walls had ears.

Catherine chuckled, "Sex. I think the word you're looking for is sex, Steve."

"Funny." He smirked and then shrugged. "Okay, I have a little trouble saying her name in the same sentence with the word sex, but Danny and Rachel had that talk with her years ago. I thought Danny was going to cry when he told me about it, because he said it meant she was growing up." Steve smiled a little at the memory of his distraught partner lamenting Grace not being a baby any more. "So, what's she want to ..." He sat bolt upright as a thought came to him. "She doesn't like a … a boy, does she?!"

Catherine laughed out loud at his stricken look. "Power down, _Uncle_ Steve." She placed her hand over his. "It's not about a boy. Promise you'll let her tell you? I don't want her thinking I told you first. Not that she said it was a secret, but…" She was interrupted by the doorbell. "Too late. That must be Danny dropping her off. Eat. I'll get it."

.

Catherine opened the door to Danny and Grace, who immediately wrapped her in a hug. "Well, hello again." She kissed the top of Grace's head. "Are you hungry? I can put more fish on the grill."

Danny shook his head as Grace went into the living room. "Thanks, Cath. Grace said she wanted to hang out at your place instead of with the sitter and Steve told her it was fine. I didn't know you hadn't eaten yet …"

"Danny!" Steve called from the sofa, where Grace had already perched next to him, cross-legged. "It _is_ fine. Go."

Stepping a few feet inside, Danny glanced back at the car. I'll be home early, it's just a movie. Grace and I ate earlier, so she's good." He turned to his daughter who looked so at home from where she was sitting next to Steve, that a smile tugged at his lips. He handed Catherine Grace's backpack. "I'll pick you up in a few hours, okay, Monkey?"

"Thanks, Danno. Have a nice _date_." Her emphasis on the word date made Catherine smile and Danny shake his head as he closed the door behind him.

.

Catherine was touched to see how Grace, in spite of having eaten at home, nonchalantly consumed a quarter of Steve's meal. It was heartwarming for her to watch the familiarity and ease with which they shared his plate. When dinner was finished, Cath winked at Grace and said, "I have some boxes of clothes to purge so I'll be out in the garage. Why don't you keep Uncle Steve company for a while?"

"Ohhh, if you have any more tops you don't want, can I try them on, like last time, please?" Grace's eyes lit.

"Of course." Catherine was very flattered, knowing it really wasn't about the clothes at all. "Just promise in a few years when I ask to borrow your clothes, you'll say yes." She grinned.

"Yea!" Grace giggled, "Okay, promise," with a huge smile. Borrowing something or better yet, getting a hand-me-down from Catherine made her feel so special and grown up. While she wouldn't be able to wear a lot of her Aunt's clothes for awhile, sometimes one of Catherine's tops would fit well enough and it made Grace feel very chic and cool to wear them.

"I'll pull out anything I think might fit, how's that?" Catherine promised. "I'll be about half an hour, then we can have some dessert."

Knowing her Aunt was giving her time for a chat, Grace nodded happily while Steve shot Catherine an anxious look. She just smiled sweetly at him, kissed his cheek, and went to sort the clothes.

Catherine wasn't gone a minute when Grace faced Steve full on, her huge brown eyes locking onto his hazel ones. "Uncle Steve, about that favor…"

"Uh, yeah, Gracie, about that, you're sure you wouldn't rather talk to Catherine? I can run and get her back…" Steve shifted uncomfortably under his niece's gaze.

"Nope." She shook her head. "Gotta be you. So, you met Amber. Danno really likes her."

"Yeah, I think he does. Do you not like her? Is there a problem?" Steve was ready to address any issue for Gracie.

Grace shrugged. "She's okay. I want Danno to be happy."

Steve leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You're the best. I know your dad would be happy to hear you say that. But _he_ wants _you_ to be happy, that's more important to him than anything, you know that, right?"

"I know." She smiled. Then her look turned serious. "I met Amber in our kitchen."

Steve swallowed. "Gracie, I …"

Grace didn't let him finish. "She was in her _underwear._" She looked pointedly at Steve.

With the dictum 'offer no Intel without being asked' running through his mind, he asked, "Yeah?"

"And Danno's shirt, but, yeah. You know what _that_ means." She pulled a braid over her shoulder and fiddled with the purple elastic holding it together.

Steve cast a desperate glance at the garage door as if by doing so he could make Catherine materialize. Gauging what Gracie thought, he asked, "What, Sweetheart?"

"I'm almost _twelve_, Uncle Steve." She stated like that explained it all. "They were … _you know … _and so I need you to do me a favor."

Steve was thoroughly confused at the turn in conversation. How did Amber spending the night equal Gracie needed a favor? Gabby had spent occasional nights at Danny's after she'd met and gotten to know Gracie, maybe she just preferred her to Amber? "A favor?"

"You have to talk to Danno. I don't want them making any accidental babies. Danno just broke up with Gabby, and we don't know Amber that well." She said pointedly.

At that moment, Steve McGarrett would have volunteered for the most dangerous mission on earth to get out of his own living room. He actually felt his ears burn slightly while his niece looked at him calmly.

"I need you to talk to him and make sure that doesn't happen."

"Gra ..." Steve cleared his throat because the voice he'd spoken in was unrecognizable as his own. He briefly wondered if the tension was constricting his vocal chords or affecting his hearing. "Um, Gracie, your dad and Amber are adults and they … uh … that is … know about …"

"My mom's friend is an adult. She'd old, like you and Danno and _she's_ having an _accidental_ baby." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I'm pretty sure Charles was an accident. I mean, it doesn't matter. You know, my grandma Clara says half the people on earth are accidents." Grace grinned at her grandma's antics, "And we love my brother so much, but don't tell anyone besides Aunty Cath, that I know, okay?

'If you only knew the _half_ of it, Sweetheart' Steve thought, but he said "Cross my heart," and gestured over his chest. The move vaguely reminded him of Mary as a toddler saying "Cross your _heart_, Steeeve!" over some long-forgotten secret. "Gracie, why," He took a breath, "would you want _me_ to talk to your dad and Amber about not making a baby?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, not _Amber_." She shook her head. "I asked Aunty Cath to do that. Amber might get embarrassed if you did it." Grace said matter-of-factly. "I need you to talk to Danno. Remind him. Because I know there are things people can do if they don't want any babies. Aunty Cath can make sure Amber has some of those pills women can take, but _you_ have to talk to Danno. Make sure he doesn't forget and I don't get any more brothers or sisters."

Gracie asking him to talk to Danny about birth control had Steve's mind whirling. Calling on his training to keep him focused, he said "Gracie, Danno knows all about that and I'm sure Amber does, too, and if you want …" Before he was able to say 'I know you can talk to your dad yourself and he'd understand…' Grace's hug cut him off.

"Thanks, Uncle Steve! Oh, and remind Danno about diseases and stuff, too. Amber looks okay, and I'm sure she's fine, but in health class my friend's sister learned all about S.D.T.s."

Her mispronunciation made Steve smile through his discomfort and he thought, 'Danny, you owe me into the next century for this,' as he returned her hug and said "Okay, Gracie, Okay." With a sigh.

.

**Saturday 10:45 p.m.**

"'Night, Gracie!" Steve called. He and Catherine waved from the door as she got into the Camaro clutching a small bag containing the clothes Catherine had given her. When Danny picked her up after dropping off Amber, he'd had to wake Grace up from where she'd fallen asleep on the sofa to get her outside.

"Good night, thank you." Grace waved sleepily. Her voice drifted through the open window while Danny pulled the car out of the driveway.

The second Steve shut the door Catherine turned to face him with a grin and placed her hands on his shoulders. "So, how'd that go? You looked a little shaky when I came in with the ice cream."

Catherine had given Steve and Grace about half an hour to talk before calling "Anyone want dessert?" to see if the coast was clear. He'd looked twelve shades of pale and the tension in the set of his shoulders that he could hide from anyone else was visible to Catherine from clear across the room.

"Laugh it up, Rollins, because you agreed to talk to Amber, didn't you?" Steve asked, gently poking her sides before she could twist out of his reach. "You can't say no to her anymore than I can. _You_ gave her ice cream _twice_ today."

"I said I'd figure something out, not that I'd call Amber and say, 'Hey, by the way, don't get pregnant.' Can you believe Grace? Accidental babies…" Catherine shook her head.

"My assignment is to explain to Danny that he shouldn't make any little siblings for her. Oh, and to tell him to watch out for S.D.T.s" Steve laughed.

"S.D.T.s, huh?" Catherine's laughter mingled with Steve's. "Seriously, I'm glad she feels comfortable enough to come to us, but I'm supposed to explain to Amber about birth control. You know, in case she isn't sure how to use it. Because Grace clearly thinks we're experts."

"Jeez, really?" Catherine saw Steve wince at the thought as he moved out of her arms to clean up the dessert bowls from the coffee table. "You think Gracie actually knows ... what it is?"

"No. Not really." Catherine handed him the spoons and followed him into the kitchen. "She knows, and I quote 'people do things like take pills when they don't want babies' but the extra fun of that S.T.D. talk? She saved just for you, _Uncle_ Steve." She grinned again and tiptoed up to kiss his jaw as he shut the kitchen lights. "You have fun telling Danny his baby girl is worried about him getting one. And please, for the love of God, don't do it within 100 yards of me."

Snaking his arm around her waist, Steve kissed her temple and, tucking her into his side, headed for the stairs.

/

**Monday 8:30 a.m.  
HQ – Steve McGarrett's office**

"You bellowed?" Danny stuck his head in his partner's office.

Looking up from his computer screen, Steve smiled. "How was your weekend?"

"How was my … _why_?" Danny looked skeptical.

"What do you mean, _why_? I can't ask how your weekend went? You took Gracie to the Hilton yesterday, right?"

"Yes. Yes I did. We had a great time. She said she had fun with you guys Saturday. Thanks again for that, by the way."

"Anytime. You know we love Gracie; besides, she's fun to have around." Steve said sincerely. "Even when she and Catherine gang up on me." He smirked.

Danny smiled. "You know she's freaking ecstatic because Catherine gave her a couple of tops, right? Funny, my sisters _hated_ hand-me-downs and my daughter begs your girlfriend for them." Danny chuckled. "She adores Catherine; she even wants to dress like her. Cath giving her clothes makes Grace feel" Danny air-quoted "'very grown up'. She _insisted_ on wearing one of the tops yesterday, even though it was too long. She belted it up over leggings."

The child he loved like his own and his girlfriend sharing a close bond made Steve smile ear to ear. 'Better now than never' he thought and he took a breath to begin, "Hey …"

Danny was immediately on edge, picking up his partner's sudden tense expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! What's the matter with you, why does something have to be wrong?" Steve stood, his hand absently going to rest on his badge.

"Because I know you, Steven." Danny crossed his arms and leaned against the edge of Steve's desk. "Spill."

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "Okay, well Gracie was … concerned … and wanted me and Catherine to …"

"What?" Danny pushed off the edge of the desk. "What's the matter?"

Steve ran a hand through his hair, "Look, Danny, Gracie is worried that you and Amber ..."

"Shit. She doesn't like Amber?" Danny tensed.

"No. No, I mean she doesn't _not_ like her." Steve ran a hand over his face. "Look, don't freak but, Gracie told Catherine at lunch and then me last night, that she wants to make sure you and Amber don't have any … accidents."

"Acciden … _What!?_" Danny blanched.

"Uh, yeah. She said she doesn't want any little siblings right now, and I should tell you to be _careful_." Steve smiled. There, he'd gotten it out.

"You should … _you_? She wants _you_ to tell _me_ to be careful? And what the hell does she know about careful? God, I told you she's scarred for life, Mr. 'Ha, ha, she'll never forget meeting your girlfriend!'" Danny's face flushed.

"Danny," Steve grabbed his friend's shoulder to focus his attention. "Danny, that's not it. And she isn't _scarred_ for _life_."

Danny huffed. "Where's Catherine?" He glanced through the glass walls into the bullpen.

"In her office, why?"

"Catherine!" Danny called, "Can you come in here, please?"

Catherine entered the office, took one look at Danny and said "He told you."

"Yes, he told me! My _baby_ is worried about me … excuse the expression … knocking up my girlfriend?"

"Cath, he thinks Gracie's _scarred_ from meeting Amber …" Steve started.

Catherine placed a hand on Danny's arm. "That's not it at all. Grace adores you, and maybe it's a little bit of not wanting you to be hurt again and a little bit of not wanting to share her Danno with a sibling right now. Okay? That's all this is."

Danny looked at her warily. "You think?"

"I _know_. So does Steve." Catherine indicated Steve, who nodded. "Apparently, a friend of Rachel's is expecting and she heard Rachel tell Stan it was an accident. We're only telling you because it seemed so important to her and we want you to know what's on her mind. She actually asked me to talk to Amber, too. I told Grace I'd figure something out, because I have no intention of embarrassing Amber."

"What the hell ..." Danny ran a hand over his face. "How much does she know?"

"About your … love life?" Steve smirked.

"No, you animal! About, oh my God, am I even asking this about my eleven year old?" Danny's hands gestured wildly. "About _birth control_." He hissed, looking like he was going to be sick.

Steve held up his hands. "Danny, c'mon man. She doesn't know much. She just said she knows there are ways people can avoid making babies. That's it."

"Really?" Danny seemed appeased, and turned to Catherine. "That's what she wanted to ask you at lunch?"

Catherine nodded. "Danny, she really just doesn't want you hurt. She heard about a few 'oops' pregnancies in a row and then she met your new girlfriend. That's what this is. You just need to reassure her, that's all."

"Okay. Okay, I can live with that. I'll explain things." He leaned over and gave Catherine a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

Catherine patted his face affectionately. "Don't worry about it." She turned to Steve. "I'm running down to HPD with Chin, the suspects in an overnight bust claim they have info on the Winchester case. We're going to see what we can find out."

Steve nodded, and as she left called out, "Keep me posted." Before Danny reached the door, Steve stopped him with "Danny, one more thing…"

Danny spun, noting his partner's amused tone. "What now?"

"Grace wanted me to make sure you know about …" His sentence cut off as he barked out a laugh.

"Spit it out, Steve!" Danny crossed his arms and waited.

"S.D.T.s" Steve snickered.

"S.D… Oh, Jesus. Stop laughing, you Neanderthal."

"I can't. She looked at me with those big brown eyes and said 'Uncle Steve, remind Danno about diseases, you know, S.D.T.s'. Hey, look on the bright side; she doesn't know what they are yet."

"Steven?" Danny tried to look pissed but failed.

"Yes, Danno?" Steve's eyebrows went up.

"You are _so_ lucky my daughter loves you and that wonderful woman …" Danny gestured in the direction of Catherine's office, "who you should thank your lucky stars for every single day, by the way … because" he gestured at his partner "_you_ are an _animal_ and I hate you so much right now."

"No, you don't." Steve said smugly.

Slipping out of his best friend's office to mask his joy at Grace considering Steve and Catherine to be family as much as he did, Danny left a grinning Steve standing behind his desk.

The desk that featured a photo of Steve, Catherine, Grace and Danny taken on Easter. Catherine had blown it up to fit the frame Gracie had decorated for him. Steve McGarrett, the man who'd spent countless holidays alone, glanced at it, his grin broadening to a huge smile, and called "We love her, too, Danno!" at his partner's retreating form.

.

End, thanks for reading and McRolling with us!

.

_If you are not on our REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at REALMcRoll Yahoo. com (just remove the spaces, in the email please) with "add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get emails with updates, contests and fun McRoller games. Much love from Jersey, Mari_


End file.
